


Meeting Someone Big

by roguelightning



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: It's the second time Hamish promises her he is going to show her something big. Actually, the way he puts it this time,  he wants her to meet someone big. She really should have paid attention to his phrasing, come to think at it. Basically Vera meeting Tundra for the first time when they're not fighting.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Meeting Someone Big

She basically jumped on him the moment he entered her office, pushing him in the opposite wall as her lips took over his mouth. They had to talk, he knew that, but she was making it a tad hard to focus at that moment, with the way she kissed him.

“Vera, my message-“ he managed between kisses, making her freeze on the spot.

“You do realize this is the second time you promise to show me something big and you don’t make good on your promise, don’t you?”

“I said _someone_ this time,” he said with a grin, but she only rolled her eyes at him.

“I was hoping that was autocorrect, actually. The thought of you being the type of guy who refers to his penis in third person was just-“ she shuddered at that. “I draw the line at some point, you know.”

“So stealing from you is fine, having a tiny part in starting the apocalypse is fine-“ she threw him a look at that, but he chose to ignore it – “but this is where you draw the line?”

“What did you want to show me?” she asked, cutting him out. She wished she didn’t sound so impatient, but the truth was she was getting a bit frustrated of this whole him wanting to talk thing. Talking could mean work or feelings and she wasn’t in the mood for either. Not when he could do so many other interesting things with his mouth. One of them apparently being that stupidly attractive grin that was on his face then, the one that made him look like a smitten schoolboy.

Then, for some reason, he took a step back and began undressing, making her raise an eyebrow at him.

“I thought you said-“ she began, but before she had the chance to finish her sentence, he dropped his underwear and stood naked in front of her.

“Well, that’s a tad disappointing,” she remarked as her eyes travelled down his body. “I expected you to be hard by now, but well. I’ll fix this.”

“I said _someone_ big for a reason, Vera,” he smiled at her. “Also, be nice.”

“You’re not sleeping with me because you like me being nice,” she grinned, but her smile died on her lips when she saw his serious look.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” It was the last thing she heard him say before she was pinned to the wall, a huge werewolf towering over her. Its claws grabbed her hands and held them against the wall, not scratching her skin yet, but getting too close for comfort to that.

“Tundra,” she breathed, her voice wavering a bit at that. The werewolf’s snout got in the space between her neck and her shoulder, its breath hot on her skin as it sniffed her.

“I will remind you that you swore an oath of fealty to the Order, Tundra,” she said, trying her best to keep an even tone. “You and all your knights, for that matter.” The creature snarled at that, revealing its teeth, but she held her posture firm, her eyes fixated on his.

“Eating the Grand Magus would be a violation of that oath, Knight,” she warned it, causing it to stop growling at her. Moreover, she didn’t miss the playful glint that appeared in its eyes for a second.

“Also tell Hamish he can stop grinning inside you, he knows damn well what kind of eating I meant,” she spat at the werewolf. It paid no attention to that, apparently, but thankfully it released her hands. She acted almost instinctively at that, running her hands through the fur on its back. It was surprisingly soft, she noticed as she petted it. Its growls slowly turned into a satisfied rumble as her fingers found a sensitive spot behind its ears and scratched there. So this was where Hamish got that from, she thought, smiling to herself.

“Your champion is an idiot, just so you know,” she sighed, earning herself a short growl from the creature. “But he’s also charming and caring and an amazingly good bartender, so I’m keeping him for a while. I’m keeping both of you, actually,” she added, and that was when Tundra licked her face, its tongue leaving a huge wet trail in its path.

“Do that again and I swear to God I will find a way to kill you,” she spat at it, but Tundra was already gone and she was holding a very naked Hamish in her arms, one that apparently couldn’t stop grinning at her.

“Come on, you wouldn’t kill us,” he smiled at her. “Not when I’m this charming.”

“So when Mr. Morton said he doesn’t remember half of what he does as a werewolf was that a lie or was it because he’s well. You know.”

“I’m afraid it was because he’s Jack,” Hamish grinned. “Besides me and Tundra are way closer than he is with Silverback.”

“Do I want to know which one of you licked me?”

“That’s on him,” he said as he raised his hands in defense. “The snarling bit was also on him, sadly, but you’ll have to forgive him for that. He’s not used to our alpha being from a different species.”

“Your alpha?” she asked, a look on her face he couldn’t quite decipher. “I thought the alpha was supposed to be the leader of the pack.”

“Among other things,” he grinned at her. “Like being the one the beta worships,” he said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. “The one he serves on every matter,” he added as he kissed her neck in a way that made a moan escape her throat.

“The one who tells the beta to stop doing stupid things like summoning demons and he listens to her?” she asked on an unimpressed tone.

“Don’t push it,” he said with a grin. “Tundra really likes you, actually.”

“He’s a good boy,” Vera smiled sweetly. “And apparently he likes head scratches more than you do. I didn’t actually think that was possible.”

“He’s an 8 feet monster that could eat your heart out and all you have to say is he’s a good boy?” Hamish laughed. “He’s gonna take this as a blow to his ego, just so you know.”

“And you?”

“I’m half insulted and half turned on at this point. Still haven’t decided which half is bigger to be honest.”

“I think I can help with that,” she whispered seductively as she pushed him on the floor.


End file.
